LeviHan Au Tu felicidad
by Lau BP
Summary: Moblit es el mejor amigo y compañero de la querida loca científica ro ¿Que sucede cuando esta amistad en verdad es un amor mas allá de lo imaginado?
1. Chapter 1

_¨…Dime….¿Que sentirías si al persona que mas amas no sabe nada sobre lo que tu sientes y además de eso eta enamorado de otro …idiota mal agradecido? ….¿Que sentirías al saber que todo lo que haces solo sirve para que te llamen como ¨un mejor amigo¨ y nada mas? Duele , ¿no? …Hanji si solo te enteraras de todo lo que quiero de ti….. de lo mucho que deseo hacerte feliz y que tu sonrisa sea solo para mi…. Pero estas viendo a otro lugar . Te quiero solo para mi….¿Tan malo es? ¿Tan idiota soy? Supongo que si … vuelvo a escribir otra de estas cartas que se que nunca lograras ver ni leer , porque entre todas estas palabras dejo mi corazón y sentimientos por ti , es triste…. Pero si a de ser así….que sea así_

Por siempre tu enamorado y mejor amigo .

Moblit. ¨

Soltó el lápiz y suspiro cerrando suave los ojos. Era la decima carta de la semana , si esto seguía así seguramente acabaría con todo el papel de la escuela escribiendo palabras que nunca llegarían a oídos o conocimiento de la castaña de ojos claros que estaba un asiento mas delante de el . De nuevo suspiro colocando una mano sobre sus ojos , se sentía cansado , ser el mejor amigo de esta mujer no era fácil , tenia que cuidar de ella , de cualquier locura que se le ocurriera , de que pudiera explotar el laboratorio o tomar a cualquier estudiante como prueba de alguno de sus alocados experimentos . Era la persona mas incoherente , menos femenina , mas loca y….bella que podía conocer , a pesar de todo ella para èl era…como su mujer perfecta….el único problema es que a ella le gustaban los idiotas como el tal Rivaille o Levi como lo llamaba todo el mundo. Levi era un jugador excepcional de rugby , a pesar de su estatura , su masa muscular y fuerza le ayudaban a que la escuela quedara siempre como los mejores en cuestiones de campeonato entre escuelas . De tan solo pensar en el una presión se hacia presente en su pecho y su ceño se fruncía como si todo el enojo y estrés de lidiar con la loca científica se acumulara en su rosto.

El timbre de fin de clases por fin se hizo escuchar por toda la escuela , solto otro suspiro de alivio y se recostó en la mesa , la carta aun estaba sobre la mesa , no quería guardarla aun , estaba pensado en que lugar de su cajón podía guardarla , ya estaba totalmente lleno.

-Ugh –se quejo el rubio colocando una mano sobre su rostro aun sin levantar la mirada-  
-Moblit! –una voz animada que muy bien conocía le hizo despertar de su trance . Se exalto y rápidamente , sin cuidado alguno , guardo todo lo que tenia encima de la mesa en su mochila con una clara expresión de nerviosismo en su cara-  
- A-ah! –sonrió nervioso con un sonrojo que llegaban hasta sus orejas- e-eres tu!  
-claro que soy yo , ¿A quien mas esperabas? Oh! –sonrió estrechando la mirada con una sonrisa picara- no me digas que el gran Moblit por fin a conseguido una novia , ¿ Me equivoco? Ahhh! ¿Quién es!? ¿Quién es!? Es la de el salón de al lado , ¿verdad? Lo sabia! Sabia que te gustaba!

El rubio suspiro de nuevo con una pequeña gota cayendo por su sien , no podía creer que ella estuviera diciendo eso , las ganas de poder gritarle ¨Eres tu!¨ se acumularon en su garganta . Trago grueso y entre abrió los labios para decir algo que cambiara el tema , era totalmente incomodo para el , si ella solo se enterara de cuantas veces el a soñado con que ella venga hacia el , le sonria dulce usando aquel vestido rojo que le queda tan bien , el cabello recogido en una cebolla decorada con una flor roja , usando maquillaje y que con sus labios rojos diga ¨Te quiero , Moblit¨ .

Estupidas fantasias que lo hacían sonrojar y quedar mirando a el infinito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , como un idiota .

-Moblit! Oye! Moblit! –la voz de su mejor amiga lo hizo reaccionar y le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa pasando una mano por su nuca-  
- l-lo siento , ¿q-que me decías? – la escuchaba hablar con atención sobre sus locos experimentos , sobre esto y aquello , para eso estaba el…. Para escuchar sobre ella nada mas , no para poder amarla y tocarla….¿no? ..no , el seria el mejor amigo hasta que sus sentimientos se dieran a el descubierto….hasta que pendiera de solo un hilo su relación con ella .  
-Entonces , ¿que dices? ¿Vamos? -Hablo la castaña con una gran sonrisa reflejando su emoción , como negarse a esa sonrisa que le hacia feliz de ver . Sonrió suave y asintió con la cabeza- Bien! Excelente! Muchas gracias!

Ni siquiera sabia en que se había metido , ni siquiera había escuchado lo que ella dijo por estar pensado en que solo seria su mejor amigo y cuidador . El sabia muy bien que un dia esos sentimientos llegarían a su tope y entonces el tendría que decírselo , solo esperaba que no fuera de una forma impulsiva en la que el pudiera perderla hasta como una amiga.

Salieron de el salón de clase , ella siempre un paso mas adelante que el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , seguramente estaba pensado sobre lo divertido que iban a ser sus experimentos y demás . El por su parte la veía algo preocupado por lo que pasaría , la tenían a ella marcada en la escuela como peligrosa y además de eso rara , no le importaba mucho lo que hablaran los demás de ella , para el ella era la loca ms encantadora de todas…pero le preocupaba ella , la mayoría de veces que hacia cosas alocadas era porque estaba deprimida o simplemente aburrida.

El laboratorio quedaba un poco mas allá de el campo en donde el famoso Levi jugaba con todo su equipo , pasar por hay para poder estar con ella en el laboratorio era todo un martirio , el se percataba de cómo la castaña se quedaba viendo a el mas bajo correr y dar ordenes a su equipo , después de todo el capitán debe hacer ese tipo de cosas , el siempre…atrás …tragándose ese sabor amargo a celos y tristeza.

Pasaron hablando animadamente , todo parecía indicar que hoy ella ni siquiera lo miraría , pero , ella volteo al escuchar un grito advirtiendo sobre el balón que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella ; Se quedo quieta abriendo los ojos de par en par al verlo cada vez mas cerca , su amigo reacciono pero muy tarde . Levi había atrapado el balón antes de que golpeara a la chica , con su rostro serio de siempre lo lanzo de vuelta.  
- ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? –su voz grave y fría hizo que su equipo se congelara- que tanto me miran pedazos de mierda , comiencen a trotar si es que no quieren que en verdad me enoje

Todos obedecieron sin contradecir por un momento , ese enano podía ser en verdad un demonio cuando quería , miro de reojo a la castaña que se exalto y sornojo suave frunciendo el ceño.

-Ten mas cuidado , cuatro ojos –fue lo único que dijo antes de darle la espalda y caminar a el entrenamiento con su equipo. La castaña parecia algo enojada por eso-

-¿A quien demonios llamas cuatro ojos? Enano –comento sin dejar su sonrojo retomando el paso a el laboratorio , era verdad , le gustaba…pero últimamente parecía muy enojada con el por alguna razón , por lo general le sonreiría amplio y lo molestaría por su estatura , como siempre lo ha hecho.

Moblit suspiro sintiéndose el doble de perdedor por no poder protegerla de eso . ¿Y si el enano no hubiera llegado en ese momento? Seguramente el rostro de su querida hanji estaría sangrando , se maldijo por eso. Tomo aire y levanto al cabeza percatándose de que la morena ya no estaba , miro a su alrededor encontrándola frente a un cartel enorme que promocionaba el baile de graduación …era verdad , este era el ultimo año junto a ella.

-Moblit….-le llamo sin despegar la mirada de el gran cartel llamativo-  
-…s-si? –respondió suave mirando la un paso detrás de ella-  
- nunca me agradaron este tipo de cosas –confeso apretando un poco mas los libros en su pecho-….pero….esto parece interesante –le sonrió emocionada como siempre- ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

El corazón de el rubio se detuvo por un momento a el igual que su respiración , ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿ Le había pedido que fuera a el baile …con ella? , en su rostro se reflejo su nerviosismo , paso una mano por su nuca riendo algo tonto-

-…c-claro – Penso que en esos momentos ..tal vez seria el mejor ambiente para decirle que siempre la había querido , siempre había sido para el la mujer mas maravillosa y que odiaba verla sufrir por ese idiota enano-

-BIEN! –dijo animada dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora , esa que muchas veces salían de ella sin que se diera cuenta y que hacían que el cuerpo de el pobre rubio se paralizara ante su encanto.-

Retomaron el camino hacia el laboratorio , Moblit parecía tan decidido como nadie en este mundo, ¨Ya es hora de que te enteres de lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza….Zoe¨

Lamento mi falta de ortografía y mi pésima puntuación! estoy trabajando en eso!


	2. Chapter 2

Llego a su hogar , por fin , cansado como siempre pero ahora algo era diferente , su querida loca científica estaba inquieta. Hoy definitivamente estaba mas inquieta que antes , hoy había cometido muchos errores y mas locuras de la que el esperaba , CASI EXPLOTA EL LABORATORIO POR UN SIMPLE ERROR! .

Definitivamente lo tenia preocupado , ella no cometía ese tipo de errores tan comunes y mucho menos se distraía mirando hacia la nada ,totalmente pensativa. Hoy trabajo de mas protegiendo a su querida mejor amiga , además de eso , el también estaba algo distraído . El enano lo ponía nerviosos cada vez que lo veía , era obvio que era mas fuerte que el o al menos eso creía él.

Se recostó en su cama dando un suspiro de físico cansancio colocando su ante brazo derecho sobre sus ojos , de nuevo venían ideas sobre poemas y cartas para ella , su castaña querida. Esto no podría durar mucho mas , cada vez era mas difícil , mas doloroso….todo lo que el hacía era para que ella lo viera mas que un amigo o eso trataba…..pero ella estaba tan cegada con Levi que ni se percataba de él. No , tal vez…..ella ya sabia lo que él pensaba sobre ella , todo lo que sentía , tal vez hasta sabia lo de las cartas . Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera de temor .

Se sentó sobre su cama y tomo su mochila , busco entre los cuadernos y libros la carta que había hecho en clase . Vacío al mochila , revolcó los cuadernos y libros , casi destroza toda su habitación , pero la carta no estaba. El temor lo invadió , esa carta estaba firmada por él! . Todo! , su secreto , su relación con ella , definitivamente todo lo que había construido , todo lo que el tenia miedo podría ser expuesto en tan solo un momento . Esa carta era su perdición . Cayo sentado sobre su cama pasando ambas manos por su cabello y rostro , estaba desesperado , lo único que quedaba era esperar hasta mañana y buscarla por todo lado . Su cuerpo le pedía descanso y a pesar que su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y preocupaciones , organizo lo que hizo y cayo muerto a la cama.

-Mañana será un día complicado –murmuro medio dormido con los ojos cerrados dejando que el sueño se hiciera cargo de él-

A la mañana siguiente , paseaba por los casilleros con la mirada en todo lado , ya había caminado por donde creía la había perdido. Había ido a el laboratorio rogando de que Hanji no estuviera y le preguntara que sucedía , para su suerte ella no estaba , busco en cada rincón de ese lugar pero solo encontró polvo y suciedad , hojas con trabajos de su mejor amiga y muchas mas cosas que no era lo que buscaba . Camino por el campo de entrenamiento de Levi , pero no encontró nada , todo era nada mas que pasto verde y húmedo . Ahora caminaba por la escuela desolada , se había saltado por primera vez en su vida , es solo , una clase de historia. Suspiro de nuevo cansado y ya dándose por vencido.

-Nunca la encontrare , esa cosa debe ser exterminada y no al encuentro –se recriminaba por dentro lo estúpido que era por no tener cuidado , había dejado su maleta medio abierta y seguramente el papel arrugado pudo haber quedado en cualquier lado o , si suerte era buena , el conserje pudo tomarlo y tirarlo a la basura sin piedad alguna , eso si seria maravilloso.

Pasaba por el pasillo cerca a una de las tantas salidas de esa escuela .De repente escucho pasos , miro a todos lados claramente asustado y encontró un pequeño hueco entre dos casilleros , se escondió hay agradeciendo que fuera de su contextura.

-….¿Que quieres? –pregunto una voz que muy bien conocía , se asomo un poco encontrando se con Hanji Zoe frente a el enano . Su corazón se comprimió al verlos juntos , pero aun así no aparto la mirada-

- ¿Qué pasa contigo , cuatro ojos? ¿Estas enojada conmigo? –pregunto serio y frio como siempre mientras miraba a la alta desde la escaleras , odiaba ser mas bajo que ella por eso no le gustaba mucho estar frente a frente con ella si no era necesario- No haces mas que ignorarme y eso me saca de puto quicio.

La morena solo desvió la mirada claramente dolida , algo había sucedido entre esos dos . Levi recostado sobre la varilla de las escaleras le miro de reojo cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Te vi con Petra…. La otra vez…. Y no solo con ella , te vi también con compañeras de mi salón….y hasta de otros salones….. –La morena coloco las manos en su espalda apretando los puños con la mirada baja , ese enano en verdad era un desgraciado . El cuerpo de Moblit se contuvo de salir y correr a golpear a Levi , estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se percato de algo ¨Así que…por eso ella estaba ..tan distante?¨

-…¿Hace cuanto me viste con Petra? –pregunto con su voz grave mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca mirando hacia arriba , este tipo tenia un muy buen aspecto a pesar de su altura y demás…..tenia un buen aspecto , en parte entendía porque Hanji lo prefería a él. El tipo era casi perfecto , era misterioso , era serio y muy bueno en todo , jugaba como lo dioses y tenia notas tan buenas como Hanji-

-…La semana pasada –respondió la castaña , estaba incomoda hablando sobre eso , le daban ganas de llorar en tan solo pensar que el enano estaba con otra….en verdad….le gustaba tanto , estaba tan enamorada de este tipo- mira , enano , entiendo esto …. No soy la única , pero tampoco quiero ser una de las demás….así que ter- -El rubio se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar lo que había dicho anteriormente , su corazón se alegro hasta que vio como el pelinegro se estiraba tomándola de el cuello y besando sus labios. Esto era una tortura para el….el solo sabia que a ella le gustaba el azabache- …..- se quedo en silencio y se oculto de nuevo en ese hueco deslizándose por la pared quedado sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared-…..¨¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo mal?¨ -Fue lo único que pudo decir en un susurro para él mismo con la mirada escondida en sus brazos sobre sus rodillas- …

El beso fue duradero , la castaña y el pelinegro tenían los ojos cerrados gozando de aquel momento mientras el rubio se martirizaba a si mismo . ¿Cómo escapar de hay? Se levanto y volvió a asomarse un poco , seguían besándose , no pudo evitar ver las manos de la castaña rodear el cuello de el pelinegro quien la atraía de la nuca profundizando el beso. Ahora mismo…se sentía como un fracasado , el mas fracasado de todos…

-..Levi –escucho la voz dulce de la castaña y eso solo lo lastimo mas-…eres un enano idiota…-no podía ver mas , sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por un momento , en verdad , no pensaba que dolería tanto al ver algo así….¿En que momento pensó si tenia oportunidad? Era Levi con quien estaba peleando por el cariño de la científica , estaba perdiendo desde un principio.

- Cállate cuatro ojos , mejor , vamos a tomar algo –dijo con su voz como si sonara como una orden , tomo la mano de la castaña que no alcanzo a pelear , debía estar en clase , la llevo casi a rastras saliendo de ese lugar-

Moblit escucho los pasos alejarse , recostó su cabeza contra la fría pared mirando a el techo , era un perdedor , desde el principio lo fue… todas esas cartas , todos los poemas , todos esos pensamientos de que algún día ella le diría ¨Te quiero , Moblit¨ se fueron por la borda . Su expresión cambio a una pensativa a una de dolor , perderla…..ya la había perdido…..ni siquiera nunca la tuvo…..pero sentía que la había perdido definitivamente.

-Soy un idiota….-dijo en un susurro apretando los ojos dejando ver dos finas lagrimas caer- un completo …idiota….


End file.
